Seven Sins
by Cynical-Britton
Summary: The Clans are no strangers to the seven deadly sins. They have seen cats who have acted on their pride, greed, lust, envy, wrath, sloth or gluttony. So when seven rouges with with these sins deep rooted inside them have their sights set on the Clans, it shouldn't be different from any other time... right? (Rated T for some sexual references and hinted cannibalism)
1. Prologue

It was Leaf-fall. The season where the once green leaves begin to turn hues of gold, red and brown and fell from the trees they once called home and become grounded. Days become shorter and nights become longer, like a fight for dominance the night was surely going to win.

And of course, small animals, such as mice or squirrels begin to hibernate, and birds migrate. Signs showing that Leaf-bare, slowly but surely, was beginning to set in.

Leaf-bare had always been the more difficult season for the Clans, sickness seemed to thrive in the cold, harsh season and prey became more scarce.

Whilst the Clans grew hungry and sick during the cold and bleak moons that Leaf-bare claimed as it's own. Others benefit from their weakness and hunger.

On the mountains that separate the Clans from the forest they formerly inhabited, also the same mountain the Tribe of Rushing Water called home, sat a cave. A rather small cave, but still large enough to house at least a dozen cats. A small group of rouges were temporarily calling this cave 'home'.

Five cats were sitting in the cave, resting. Silence hung over the five, save for the constant smacking noises emitting from Gluttony, a small, pudgy, dirt covered white cat who was, rather noisily, eating a large mouse.

"Gluttony, if you don't stop, I will shove that mouse half way down your throat," Wrath, a large, scarred, brown tabby threatened.

Gluttony turned his head to glare at Wrath, giving said cat a full view of his blood covered face. "Good. The faster I finish the more I can eat." The voracious cat concluded. The furious cat growled in response, and began to scrape his claws on the stone cold ground. The sound made everyone cringe and woke Sloth, a very large black cat.

"Did you have to do that, Wrath?" The indolent cat questioned as he yawned and stretched, a few pops and cracks were heard. "I haven't stretched like that in ages," Sloth commented.

"You? Moving? Please, you're not fooling anyone." Envy, a small, ginger she-cat scoffed, Sloth rolled his eyes in response, he couldn't be bothered in starting an argument over something so meaningless as if he moves or not.

Lust, a handsome, black cat purred in amusement at their antics, despite how Envy and Sloth acted like kits at times it was fun to watch them bicker.

Deciding he needed fresh air. The lascivious cat stood up made his way towards the mouth of the cave, he felt the cold air blowing against his fur and shivered slightly.

Why had they chosen to stay up so high? It was freezing!

Pushing those thoughts aside, he stared down at the Clans, feeling slightly pitiful for them, they had no idea of what was going to happen to them in the next few moons. Lust noticed a second presence with him and felt a gaze burn into the back of his head.

This presence belonged to Pride, his leader and the orchestrator of what was to come in the next few moons. The lascivious cat turned to see Pride, a black cat with a white chest, sitting with his tail curled around his paws.

"Ah Pride, you're back," Lust greeted. Pride dipped his head slightly as a sign of respect, Lust followed suit, Lust was the only one in the group Pride respected and made him his second-in-command or 'deputy' as the Clans call it.

Pride looked down at the Clans the same as Lust had minutes a go, but unlike Lust, Pride's features twisted into a look of rage and disgust.

"Look at them," the arrogant cat snorted, "weak, useless, and pathetic excuses of life," Pride finished with a hiss, he calmed down and regained his composure and walked into the cave. Lust watched Pride leave to , presumably, talk to the others. Pride stopped before the entrance of the cave and turned to Lust.

"Lust, get some information on the Clans," Pride suddenly ordered.

Lust was slightly surprised by the sudden order, Pride usually gave orders to them all at once. Forgetting his surprise he nodded in agreement, but however there was a question gnawing at the back of his head.

"Will I tell Envy we've got orders?" Lust asked. Both him and the jealous cat usually went as a pair, Envy would always befriend she-cats and introduce him to them. It's always fun to watch them become smitten with him, one way or another.

"No. I've got something else in mind for her." Pride stated, then turning back towards the cave and entering it's mouth. Giving the lascivious cat piece of mind again. For the second time that day he stared down at the Clans, this time though, he felt anticipation and impatience prick at his fur.

"About time I got to put my... talents, to good use." The lustful cat chuckled darkly to himself and began to make his way down the mountain, towards the Clans.

Towards his prey.

* * *

When Pride entered the cave he and the other sins housed themselves in, he found Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth bickering among each other as always.

Pathetic.

The prideful cat cleared his throat to signify his presence to the arguing cats. They instantly stopped arguing and turned around, instantly realising who it was the four sins stood with the exception of Sloth. Gluttony's expression brightened upon seeing Pride and bounced over, "Pride you're back!" The glutton cheered.

"Why yes. I am." Pride deadpanned, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Pride looked at the cats who willingly follow him, inspecting them to see who would be the most effective and efficient for the tasks he had at hand. Noticing Sloth was still resting, Pride glared coldly at the slothful cat. "Sloth," Pride started, Sloth looked sleepily towards his leader, "stand." The arrogant cat commanded. The indolent cat shrugged his shoulders and stood, dwarfing the rest of the sins with his astounding height, even Wrath, who was still a head shorter than the lazy behemoth.

"Right," Pride started, "I have already given Lust his task, now for the rest of you," he continued, "Envy, you will scout ahead, tell me anything that could pose a problem," the jealous cat nodded her head, "Wrath and Sloth, kill anyone who gets close to this cave," Wrath cracked his neck and grunted while Sloth let out a sigh at the thought of working. "Understood?" Barked Pride. The three sins nodded in response. "Well get going." The narcissistic cat hissed.

"What about me, Pride?" Gluttony whined as the others left, feeling left out and slightly jealous of his acquaintances due to Pride paying more attention to them and not him.

Pride looked at the fat, dirt covered cat. "Well Gluttony, go down and put the Clans on a... 'diet', if you will," he muttered darkly to his overweight follower.

Gluttony gave a hungry grin "Thanks Pride!" He squeaked happily and bounded out of the cave.

Silence hung over Pride now that he didn't have to deal with those incompetent morons. If things went this smoothly for the duration of the rest of Leaf-fall and all of Leaf-bare, he calculated that he would correct the wrong those weak, foolish, irrelevant clan cats made long a go, effectively and efficiently.

Pride smiled maliciously at the thought, all his planning and waiting would finally pay off.

Now all he needed to keep the defect out of the way.


	2. Chapter 1

"You know what to look for, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," He confirmed.

He had been entrusted with something with major importance and he was grateful for it, to think that out of all of them, he was trusted the most. The thought made pride swell throughout him. Maybe if he succeeded he would be trusted enough to become second-in-charge or something along those lines.

But he felt compelled to ask, why him? He wasn't exactly the best, he was just average. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but why me? I'm not as good as Ice or Towel," he questioned.

"Because I trust you the most, and they'll feel the same way,"

"but what if it isn't true-the rumours-I mean?" He asked, it wasn't that he doubted him, he trusted him and owed a lot to him, but these rumours were far fetched.

"After what I've seen, I've learned nothing is impossible," He paused for a moment and a dry chuckle escaped his throat, "You should get going, you don't want to keep 'em wai-

* * *

Wyatt woke to the feeling of water droplets landing on his nose, it must have been raining at some point during the night. Thankfully, the makeshift roof above his head kept the rain out, keeping him and the rest of Thunderclan's apprentices dry during the night. Wyatt stood up, streched, and exited the apprentice den. He felt the brisk Autumn-or Leaf-fall as the Clan cats called it-air blowing against his brown fur.

Wyatt had only joined Thunderclan the day before, when they found him on their territory,they took him to their camp, he spoke with their leader, Bramblestar, and after some persuasion they agreed to let him join. He was made an apprentice, despite his age, they said that he needed to learn how to hunt, how to fight, and learn the warrior code.

He also had a new name to go with his new lifestyle, Brownpaw. It wasn't the most desirable name, but it was his name none the less. They also had someone show them around their camp, he didn't know who she was exactly but he knew she was a white and silver tabby. The ex-loner made a mental note to thank her the next time they met.

"You're up early," a feminine voice commented.

The apprentice jumped in suprise at the unexpected voice and heard a giggle come from the owner of the voice. Turning around he saw Dovewing, his mentor. Brownpaw licked his chest fur in embarrassment at his skittish reaction.

"Oh, hello Dovewing, I didn't see you there," Brownpaw greeted.

"I noticed," Dovewing teased.

Dovewing was part of the patrol who found him and she was first cat to speak to him, congratulating him on joining Thunderclan. He thought it was nice of her to actually give him a chance, most cats didn't speak to him or avoided him all together.

"Well since we're up, I'll show you around the territory," the warrior stated as she began to make her way towards the camp's exit, she turned and signaled her apprentice to follow her. Brownpaw immediately responded and hurried to catch up with the warrior.

* * *

While being shown around the territory that surrounded his new home, Wyatt took in the sights and smells of the forest, using places, such as clearings, as landmarks. Getting lost seemed very likely on the massive territory, well maybe not for the Clan cats, but the apprentice was a different story.

Dovewing suddenly stopped in her tracks and perked her ears, the sudden change both confused and startled Brownpaw. What caused her sudden change in demeanour? Brownpaw felt concerned for his mentor and decided to ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Is something there?" He asked worried.

"Oh nothing, I just heard some prey, that's all." She stated.

For the second time that day Brownpaw felt embarrassed, he just worked himself up over nothing and what's worse was that it was the second time he embarrassed himself infront of his mentor. He lashed his tail in frustration at his skittish attitude.

Dovewing began to slowly walk in the direction of the sound. Her apprentice followed her lead and walked slowly too. Eventually they found the source of the noise, which was a brown mouse. The warrior looked expectantly at her apprentice and nodded her head in the direction of the rodent.

"Well, catch it," She said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said catch it," Dovewing repeated.

Brownpaw felt ready to protest, but it dawned on him that it couldn't be any different from hunting mice in the twoleg-place. The apprentice crouched low enough to feel the grass underneath him and shifted slightly due to the grass brushing against his stomach. He focused all his attention on the rodent infront of him and leaped for it. Landing with the mouse underneath his paws, the apprentice nipped at the base of it's neck, killing it instantly.

Brownpaw felt pride swell throughout him, this wasn't the first time he caught a mouse but it was the first time he didn't embarrass himself infront of his mentor. Dovewing purred in approval at her apprentice's actions. "You did fairly well, but it was a little sloppy, we'll have to work on that." The warrior lectured.

"I think we should hunt some more." Dovewing said aloud.

* * *

The pair hunted for a short while, but they didn't find much, only a pitiful finch and a scrawny vole. Dovewing was perplexed by the shortage of prey, it was like the prey just got up and left and, as it was halfway through Leaf-fall, blaming Leaf-bare was out of the question.

So where was the prey?

Dovewing rationalised that most of the prey was resting, as it was early and it wasn't even sun-high yet. Deciding they spent enough time hunting, she turned to her apprentice.

"Come on, we should get back to camp." The warrior told her apprentice.

* * *

Envy watched the two cats from a distance, crouching beneath a large clump of ferns. The jealous cat was lucky they never spotted her, the gray one somehow heard her but thankfully they confused her for prey and the ferns helped masked her scent. Making the envious cat virtually invisible to anyone.

The ginger she-cat watched and waited until they left and she was certain she was out of gray one's rediculous ear shot. The envious cat exited the clump as quickly and quietly as she possibly could and wondered how that gray cat heard her. Extremely sharp senses? Or had they genuinely heard prey?

Or did they have powers?

Envy dismissed that last thought. That was impossible, powers were a myth, a story concept and a joke. Powers simply didn't exsist. The jealous cat imagined how _he _would react to that statement and rolled her emerald eyes at the thought. He would probably spout something about how 'nothing was impossible' or something like that.

None the less Pride would want to hear about what just happened.

* * *

**Okay it's been awhile since I last read a Warriors book so I apologise in advance if any canon characters OOC _especially_ Dovewing. I tried looking her personality up online but I only got rants/complaints about her having no personality. which really helped me (sarcasm) **

**So if anyone could send me a summary of her/anyone's personality if I get them wrong that, would be really helpful.**


End file.
